ERETZVAJU EVIL ZONE Anger of Death
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: En créant ce jeu, ils n'ont pas osé parler de ce perso. Peut-être paceque son histoire est un peu sombre... Tiré du Jeu Evil Zone Eretzvaju sur PSX.


ANGER OF DEATH  
  
Tiré de l'anime-Videogame Evil Zone Eretzvaju  
  
Dans l'histoire de Evil Zone, il y a un personnage qu'on a oublié de citer, d'inclure dans le jeu et l'histoire. Pour une raison inconnue, il y avait un guerrier oublié dans ce jeu. Un guerrier dont je vais conter l'histoire.  
  
Tout commençait autour de ce type, Rikimata. Son nom de famille, on l'ignorait. Il avait une telle déformation au visage que ses parents, ayant honte d'avoir fait un marmot de la sorte, l'ont abandonné dans une forêt de I-Praseru. Rikimata avait hérité d'un prénom très rare qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche d'un forestier à l'age de 5 ans. Recueilli par ce même forestier, c'est lui qui l'a élevé comme son propre enfant.  
Puis, Rikimata eut 15 ans, et il décida de partir pour découvrir un peu plus le monde. On pouvait le voir à des kilomètres. Il avait des cheveux blonds très longs, cachant tant bien que mal sa déformation. Bardé de cuir et de jean, armé d'une hache. Puis un soir alors qu'il dormait, il eut une révélation. Il vit en face de lui une frêle jeune fille qui flottait dans les airs. Elle avait un air angélique mais grave. Elle regardait Rikimata et lui disait : « Viens me rejoindre. Je te formerai. Tu seras un grand guerrier. Tu sauveras le monde. » Et à son réveil, sa vieille hache rouillée était devenue une hache toute neuve, d'une forme étrange, et un diamant vert en ornait la fixation. Sur le diamant était gravé un symbole étrange. Quand Rikimata prit la hache, elle s'entoura d'un halo de lumière. Il sentit la puissance couler dans ses veines. Il se sentait capable de vaincre la terre entière. Il fit son premier combat à mort dans une arène de combat de rues dans les bas fonds d'une ville de la Vraie République de Mag Mel. Face à lui il y avait un type baraqué, bourré de cicatrices, armé de deux épées géantes, quatre fois plus grand que Rikimata. Quand le combat commença, Riki lança un premier coup de hache que le gros tenta de dévier. Mais les épées ne furent pas coupées en deux : Elle volèrent carrément en éclats !! Le gros préféra abandonner directement. En voyant sa victoire, Rikimata regarda le plafond, et il dit une sorte de prière, sans doute à celle qu'il avait vue. C'est à ce moment qu'un bourge s'approcha de lui et lui proposa de s'engager comme bodyguard personnel. Riki accepta, moyennant une somme astronomique que le gars accepta de payer.  
  
Quand il n'était pas en service, il continua à faire des combats pour multiplier ses gains. Il put gagner pas mal sa vie, mais il lui manquait un truc. Il voulait rencontrer réellement cette. apparition qui lui avait donné ce pouvoir, pour la remercier. Puis un jour, on annonça le début du tournoi de Evil Zone. Rikimata s'engagea. Il fit une remontée spectaculaire jusqu'en finale, hachant menu qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Et là, il fit face à Kakurine, et là, il resta coi. Elle était exactement comme la fille qui lui avait donné sa hache magique. Kakurine lui dit doucement : « Le joujou que je t'ai donné t'a bien servi, apparemment. » Pas de doute c'était elle. Rikimata s'écroula à genoux face à elle en disant : - Kakurine, je voulais vous remercier.d'avoir donné un sens à ma pauvre vie. - C'est normal, humain. Ton air inhumain m'a donné envie de te donner un avenir digne d'un immortel. Si tu gagnes ce combat contre moi, tu vaincras Ihadurca, tu achèveras ta formation et tu sauveras le monde. »  
Ainsi il y eut le combat, et c'est Rikimata qui gagna. Il fit face à Ihadurca qui avait pâli en voyant la hache de Riki. Il gagna le combat. Et alors que Ihadurca lâchait ses derniers mots, Kakurine apparut et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle voulait mourir avec elle. Elle vit Riki et lui dit : - Va-t-en, humain ! Tu peux encore vivre ! - Non. Je reste. Je vous accompagne et je vous protégerai. C'est ma destinée. »  
  
Puis l'Evil Zone explosa et on ne revit plus jamais Ihadurca, ni Kakurine, ni Rikimata. On dit que Kakurine et Riki sont dans une autre dimension, et que Riki protégeait Kakurine pour l'éternité, avec sa hache magique. 


End file.
